


Sidelined

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Violet Avenger is benched for the moment, but it's not the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidelined

"Looks like I'm off the ass-kicking circuit for a little while," Steph says. "Sidelined again, and just as the good folk of Gotham were finally learning to love my sassy wise-cracking ways." She's aiming for nonchalance and she's pretty sure she achieves it, but Kara seems to hear the touch of bitterness anyway.

"It won't be forever," Kara says softly, taking her hand and twining their fingers together until you could hardly tell whose is whose.

"I know," says Steph, but she kind of doesn't. Kara reaches for the red and blue pens and starts to write in alternating colors: _From your BFF, Kara._ A lock of her hair falls across Steph's knee and Steph feels a giggle tickling her throat. Then she hears Kara whispering something in Kryptonian.

"What's that?"

Kara looks up, embarrassed. "Just a little superstition, a Kryptonian charm. It means... _Let that which is broken be whole one day; let that which is lost be found once more."_

Her hand is laid protectively on the cast, as if she could keep harm away; Steph covers it with her own, as if she could do the same.

"It's a good charm," she says. "Teach it to me?"


End file.
